Robotic mapping concerns the creation and use of environment mappings by robotic systems, such as autonomous robots. An environment, such as a property, can be represented using a two-dimensional (2D) plan mapping or a three-dimensional (3D) space mapping that provides a 3D representation of the interior of the environment. Autonomous robots utilize environment mappings to perform object location, path planning, and navigation within an environment, as well as to interact with objects within the environment. Given a location of the autonomous robot within the environment property and a location of a destination within the environment, such as a location of a target object in the environment, the autonomous robot can plan a path to navigate through the property to its destination.